User talk:Rswfan
Hey! Welcome to the War of Legends Wiki :D. If you need anything (I'm sure you know what your doing), just send me a message on my talk here or over at the rsw. 01:12, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: Award woohoo! Thanks for that award :) I'm soo happy! I didn't prepare a speech but I'd like to thanks Rswfan for his support, wikia for providing the chance for editing and last but not least I thank my keyboard for its support thru times where I had to typ a lot! *dances* 22:43, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Re:Admin Okay, I gave you sysop previleges because I already know from RS wiki and I know you do a good job. :) WarOfLegends :) 16:58, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :Woot grats :P 17:01, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::=) 06:36, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! 17:07, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :Why? 20:08, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Sounds good to me. 20:12, January 31, 2010 (UTC Your signature States your signature cannot be more than 20px high. It also can't be more than 1 line length hight-wise. 22:39, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry but: "Signatures must not exceed 1 image. " 00:34, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Bring it up in the Pavilion if you want to change it. (We were initially going to let there be no images in signatures, but I got it to 1.) 13:20, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm going to wait and see other people's views before I comment there. And do you know how to change the color of font for our names as admins (as a signature)? ::::I meant when it links to my user page. When the code is like this: User:Tua Scoot, this happens: User:Tua Scoot 20:21, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::OMG...I love you! 20:24, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Seriously its not good to have a illegal sig when ur a admin. Sets a bad example. 06:49, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Wth are you doing? You're excellent at self promoting and excellent at copying code from other wiki's while having no clue about it what it does. Stop that ok? Thanks. 17:55, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry I was a bit quick at typing that. I like your help and all! But please leave the design things to others, if you want to propose any additions then you can make a topic on the forum or add your comments to a current discussion. Greets, 18:54, February 5, 2010 (UTC) You reverted my edit. It was completely true and there was NO reason to revert it. If it was an IP or a new contributor maybe it would be okay to undo it with a proper edit summary, but to an admin and a big contributor...wow. Reverting is only for obvious vandalism and should be used as such. Undo is for a good faith edit where you are supposed to provide a reason why it has been done in case the editor wonders why their work is gone. Let me ask you this, would I insert a completely false piece of info into two different articles? 06:53, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :I'm surprised you did this. Cause this can't keep happening. Treat this like the RSwiki. Its the same people. Would you do this when you were a normal user? Please don't take offence. 07:03, February 11, 2010 (UTC) =P Entschuldigen Sie, Haben Sie eine Zeitung? No, I FOUND YOU!!! Hey, can I use ur sig dsign? 17:58, February 13, 2010 (UTC) PS - What happened to the RSN&GW? RE: Adminship Err... not yet? I have some things I could do with adminship (i.e. install scripts, improve the Monobook skin, general maintenance, deleting/moving, etc.) But, let me complete the projects I'm working on first. =) 18:41, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :Move images please? Category:Speedy move candidates 21:13, February 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Stop removing redlinks. They are there for future articles. 21:47, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :::So what? I am referring to redlinks to create new articles. And if you remove them, how would I know where to look? Please stop, and bear with me until I create the items. 21:50, February 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::Don't worry. It is completely normal for new wikis to have lots of redlinks. As the wiki grows, the number will eventually come down. 21:55, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::Redlinks are very good in small wikis. It shows that we need to create the article, and it is more of a note to whoever can make it. Only remove red links that will most likely never have an article made about it. 21:58, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Userboxes Could we have them as a subpage such as Template:Userbox/''Example''? Save all the clutter like RSW. 07:22, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Kay cause ur off line ill do it. 07:46, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::No Problem almost done . 08:41, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Re:Your Signature ... -the hell? I'm sorry, I've been inactive the past two weeks, and I don't know much of what's going on around here, I guess I'll go take it out now-- OH WAIT. You already did it for me. Please don't do that again. A warning is a warning, not a brute force to fix it yourself. Treat me just like you would treat any other user, new or not; with respect. Giving me a warning or a notice, then fixing it yourself defeats the purpose of the warning or notice. I'm allowed to fix my signature however I'd like, and maybe I would like the image to be on the right side. I won't make a big deal about it, but please take note that I'm not some 6-year-old who can't fix his mistakes. I just felt I should give you the tip before people think it's ok to directly correct people's mistakes. We should be teaching people, not yelling at them for doing it wrong. Hope it doesn't sound like I'm yelling at your for this. (ironic, eh?) 20:32, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Full protection Could you stop pre-emptively protecting everything? (For example, your subpages, forum threads, and even your signature template.) I believe this is decremental to the spirit of the wiki. For maintenance purposes, I think you should leave it unprotected unless they are vandalism targets. So far, in RS Wiki, I only requested that an admin semi-protect my userpage because it was vandalised by an IP. Full protection should only be used in extreme cases, such as the main page, high use templates, and frequent cases of vandalism. If it is really, really necessary, semi-protect the pages, but I would not recommend that. Thanks. 22:04, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :Ya. 06:13, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Just because someone does it, it doesn't mean it is the right thing to do. I would have said the same thing to them as well... They are actually not following the protection policy in RS Wiki. Have a look. Most of what I said to you earlier is already mentioned in that policy. 07:54, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :::What was Wikitechniciancrown.png uploaded for? It is a personal image. Rswfan... I am seriously considering having a vote on revoking your admin-ship. You make decisions with no people having a say on the matter. Plus 4 out of 7 sections in your talk page are about your 'mistakes'. You are definitely not ready for admin-ship and i'm sure many people will agree with me. Please think about what I said above and think before you act. 01:55, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::If you think before you act you will be able to keep your admin rights I think. 07:28, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'm afraid I'll have to support a removal of your tools if a change doesn't come. You don't seem ready for admin tools, you're not currently using them right. 19:49, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Signature Walkthrough I need help on making a NEW signature because it is too long for the signature box. Which is this one . http://img684.imageshack.us/img684/3937/wolsig.png Impoxdragon Talk . No Personal Image Hello. Any registered user on the wiki is allowed to upload a maximum of two personal images onto the wiki. These images must be named after the user who uploaded them and must be screenshots of War of Legends. For example 1.png and 2.gif. If you need more images please upload your images to photobucket or imageshack. The uploaded personal images may only be used on your own user page. To request for one or both of the images to be deleted, a request may be made by adding the template. If you have any questions please leave a message on . 06:52, March 23, 2010 (UTC) RE: AzBot So far, in this wiki, I haven't used any bots like I have done in RuneScape Wiki, I just use AWB. If you know regular expressions (regex), it will be helpful. I suggest that you read the AWB manual on regex and the Wikipedia article. 22:42, April 9, 2010 (UTC)